Several artificial lift techniques are currently available to initiate and/or increase hydrocarbon production from drilled wells. These artificial lift techniques include rod pumping, plunger lift, gas lift, hydraulic lift, progressing cavity pumping, and electric submersible pumping, for example.
Under certain conditions, such as heavy oil bitumen applications, steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD) may be employed in hydrocarbon production. SAGD generally employs two wellbores and artificial lift techniques, such as electric submersible pumping (ESP).
Electric submersible pumping systems (ESPs) are widely used throughout the world for recovering subterranean fluids to the earth's surface. ESPs generally employ an electric motor which may be cooled, at least in part, by the fluid pumped around the motor toward the intake of the wellbore.
Sensors are often used to monitor various aspects when operating artificial lift systems. For example, fiber optic sensors may be used to monitor temperatures in a wellbore, motor, or bearing.